


Sex Party

by WrenchXX



Series: March Watchdogs Smut [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Didnt know i could just type and tag, Everyone becomes a stripper, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Horny dates, Love, M/M, Masturbating, Multi, Stripper Wrench, lol, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenchXX/pseuds/WrenchXX
Summary: The double date is going well. Then they have a "Sex Party" where Wrench is the victim of a cruel plan involving finding true love. Also a jack load of smut. Pure Fapping material





	Sex Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on vacation finished when I got back.  
> Should this have been Explicit?  
> Also just realised this was the 150th Wrencus fanfic so good job to those two. We love to ship you.

The double date went surprisingly well considering it was an on the spot idea. Wrench had his date with Diane, while Marcus had his with Sitara. Diane and Wrench got along suprisingly well while Marcus and Sitara just chatted. They weren't at 10donuts, but instead, a strip club for all genders. Shockingly, thus suggestion was made by the girls, as they apparently knew each other. The strip club had both male and female strippers, most going at the same time so both genders would be entertained. 

Wrench felt a little uneasy though. After being strapped to Marcus' bed nude for almost an hour of sex, he was worried Marcus would show the girls the video he took of Wrench while he was stripped and tied naked to the bed. Marcus knew what he was worrying about, so he decided not to show them as he originally planned. He began to feel bad for what he did to his best friend.

"Hey Wrench can I talk to you in the bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure. Make it quick so me and Diane can fuck soon," he answered with a winking face on his mask.

The two went to the Men's bathroom and Wrench suddenly began to tense up.

"Oh my God, you're gonna fuck me here. Or worse! Rape me. Please don't M. Please I just want to go back to fucking girls instead of boys," he pleaded.

"Wrench, no. I don't want to do that. I just wanna say sorry man. For earlier. I thought I could control you. You can fuck me later ok. Do whatever shit you wanna do to me."

Wrench seemed shocked at his reply. Then their dates knocked on the door and asked them to hurry up and finish. They got out immediately and moved back to their table, but not without tipping the hot female stripper.

The girls were whispering to each other before Sitara decided to speak.

"All right. Me and Diane were best friends back in our school. We were the best artists in the batch," she said.

"So that's why," Diane continued, "we thought that we could have a sex party. We all know each other so it wouldn't be like getting naked with strangers."

The proposal shocked Wrench and Marcus. Wrench was tired from the fucking he got from Marcus, but if it was an orgy they were proposing, he was up for it. Apparently so was Marcus.

"Sure. We can do it at my place. I've got a large enough place to fap."

"That's perfect. Come on. Let's go," Sitara said.

All four of them got into Marcus' car and all drove to his place. When they got in his house, the girls were impressed. They complemented his furniture, and other stuff too. They all went into Marcus' bedroom which was bigger than the one he and Wrench used. It had 2 beds but one could fit all four of them. 

"Alright. This is my first time doing it with four people. So everybody gather around, and I have a game. We're all gonna strip together until we get to our underwear and shirt. We will do this in different beds with our dates. Then, when I turn on the lights, everyone pick who's the sexiest among us. No bias with your dates so be honest. He or she gets to jack themselves off first in the closet while the other three have to take off their shirt."

The other three were intrigued by the game, and were excited to begin playing. 

Marcus turned off the lights and everyone got into a bed with their date and stripped all their clothes except for the ones designated by Marcus not to take off. When they were all done Marcus was given permission to turn the lights on. 

Not a single one was exceptional in terms of sexiness. They all put in their votes out of ten for each person and when they were all done, Marcus got the papers and counted the votes. It ended up being a tie between Wrench and Sitara. Marcus then asked Diane to vote between Wrench and Sitara. He himself also voted. Wrench ended up winning mainly because of his legs. He was overjoyed as he would get to touch himself at last. The others however were left in their underwear. Marcus had colored underwear, Sitara wore a pink or purple bra with white panties while Diane wore a regular bra with regular panties. Wrench went inside the closet and began to strip naked. 

"Tell us when you're done. We'll lock the door so we don't see anything just yet," Marcus said.

"Shut the fuck up Marcus I'm still removing my underwear!" shouted back Wrench.

He sat down on the closet door and started to stroke his dick. He began at a slow pace, then he moved his hands up and down his cock quickly. He turned on the light inside it so he could see better. What he didn't know was that Marcus hid a camera inside the closet. He and the girls then watched Wrench pleasure himself excitedly, barely able to hold back screams of excitement. They were able to see him without his mask, and they thought that was good already. Now, they were seeing him nude and playing with his cock. Wrench grabbed a handkerchief and came on it. He decided to fuck with himself one more time before leaving. He grabbed his already hard dick and began to stroke it again. Everyone was watching him jacking off inside the well-lit closet. Once more, he came on the handkerchief, and needed another one as his semen was everywhere in the closet. The other three were just laughing at him silently as he tried to clean up his mess. Then they saw hin lick it, much to their enjoyment.

"Alright Marcus. All done. Just need to change back into my shirt and underwear," he said from the closet.

"Ok Wrench just let us know and ill come over and unlock it," replied Marcus, who was starting to get hard from what he just saw.

30 seconds later, Wrench signalled to them that he was ready and Marcus let him out. He was smiling as he walked out not knowing they watched him, and started to get hard again upon seeing everyone else in their underwear.

Sadly for them, Marcus had another game.

"Ok. I have another sex related game. It involves masturbation. We are all gonna go into separate rooms and bring a glass with us. Then, we will jack ourselves off and the one who has the least amount of cum by the time the alarm rings has to strip one article of clothing. If no one is naked by the end of this, I still have one more game."

Everybody quickly moved into different rooms bringing a glass with them. They all stripped naked and began to pleasure themselves and soon enough, there was no glass left that was still empty. Except for Wrench. He was empty from jacking himself off in the closet. 

Eventually, the timer rang and everyone quickly dressed and went out of their rooms to compare their cum. As he expected, Wrench had the least amount of cum. He then took off his shirt, leaving him in his underwear. It became evident that he had worn the underwear before, except it wasn't underwear. It was the thong he used in Swelter Skelter with spikes directly on the area where his dick should be. Now everyone was in their underwear and thong which meant that they had to do one more challenge.

"For the final challenge, 3 people will still have their clothes on while the loser will have to be totally naked in front of us for 30 minutes, during which we can do anything to the loser. After that we're all done. So what we have to do is perform a routine. A stripper routine. We can use anything we like to our advantage. Since we're gonna be strippers, get your clothes. We all have to end up showing our genitals for our routine for at least 8 seconds so that the loser isn't alone in his nudity. You have 10 minutes to practice. Whoever has the least entertaining or stimulating routine strips naked for us. In that time, we can do anything we want to the loser."

The 4 decided to draw straws to see who will strip first. Diane ended up being first.

She entered the living room where they were and began her routine after only just 6 minutes. She moved around the room and then started to unbutton the shirt she uses during her waitressing job. Then she removed it and exposed her wet bra. She began to dance for them and then swayed her hips before dropping her skirt. Her panties looked like they were barely hanging on. After a little bit of dancing and giving a lap dance to Wrench, she opened up her bra exposing her smooth breasts. She waited 10 seconds before fixing her bra back. She finished up and the 3 clapped for her, enjoying the show.

Next up was Sitara, who took 8 minutes to prepare. She walked out of the bathroom in only her shirt and underwear. She danced for them for a while then took off her shirt, throwing it onto Marcus. She began to strut around and press her tits against the other three's faces. Then, she dropped her panties and showed the group her wet pussy which was dripping cum. She grinded her vagina against the others, which they clearly enjoyed. She put them back on and left the room, which meant that Marcus was next. 

He used 6 minutes to prepare his stripping and exited the room wearing a shirt and shorts that were already unzipped above his underwear. He got Sitara's hands and put them up his shorts. He led her hands towards his cock and made her move them away a little and used her hands to pull down his shorts. Then, he lifted his shirt, pulling it up slowly, until he was officially shirtless. Then he grinded his crotch against everyone, and honestly, even he enjoyed it. Then he got Diane's hands and guided them towards his covered dick. Then, unexpectedly, he used her hands to drag his underwear down. He was already hard so he decided to sway his dick left and right. After a few dozen sways of his cock towards them, he grabbed his clothes but didn't put them on until he got into a room. Finally it was Wrench's turn.

Wrench was ready in almost 2 minutes since he had stripper clothes in his bag. It seemed that he prepared for this before. He walked around the room a bit before tearing his shirt off. Then, he worked a pole he got from out of nowhere and began to pole dance. Then he ripped off his pants like they were stripper pants (and they were) which showed that he was using the thong he wore when they met T-Bone. He began to swing himself around the pole and did a few seductive dance moves. He began to pull down his thong until his pubic hair was visible. He then ripped open the thong, exposing his large, hard cock to them. He then danced around the pole sensually while nude. He danced around, the pole, occasionally moving away from it to grind his twitching dick towards the others. After 2 minutes of that, he grabbed his clothes and walked into a room to change back into his regular clothes. 

When he came back, Marcus got some pieces of paper so that they can vote. Eventually, Marcus was declared the winner with Diane in second. Then he announced that Sitara came in 3rd. 

 

Wrench was horrified that he would have to be naked in front of his 2 best friends and his date for 30 minutes while at their mercy. He remembered that Marcus was the horniest guy he knew, so he would have to put up with what he and the other 2 have in store for him. 

They ordered him to strip his pants first. He removed them and showed his spiked thong. Then he removed his hoodie, then his shirt, leaving him in a thong while everyone else was still fully clothed. He mustered up the courage to drop his other thong. He was officially naked for 3 people.

The girls were excited while Marcus just sat down as he had seen Wrench like this, albeit much worse. The girls were taking pictures of him, asking him to pose seductively while he was hard. They ordered him to go to the bed and lie down with Marcus' permission. He moved to the bed and lied down on his front.

"Wrench, as much as your butt is nice we need to see your dick so please turn around so we can play with you," said Diane.

There was nothing he could do, he lost. So he turned around to face them with his hard cock. It ended up sticking out like a sore thumb. He looked at them and was petrified at what he saw in the girls' hands.

"Oh my God. Please don't do this to me girls. I've been in shackles and have been cuffed naked before. I don't want it again please! Don't do this to me!" Wrench pleaded. He began to beg for them not to use the shackles and cuffs they found in the closet. They didn't listen to him despite his promises of doing anything for or to them.

Diane grabbed Wrench's kicking feet and restrained them to the bed while Sitara got his hands and cuffed them to the bed. He was struggling to move in his restraints and couldn't move much. Diane moved towards him and began to kiss him passionately. She kissed him as she ran her hands across his exposed body. After a bit of kissing, Wrench felt a hand run across his balls. He shuddered but didn't mind it as Diane took his attention

"Diane," he moaned, "why are you doing this to me. I need to take care of my dick. Please Diane. I need to jack off."

"Not just yet Wrench. You agreed to the deal and you lost. We decide what we do with you so I say not just yet. Time for me to have my fun," Diane said to him.

She moved towards the couch beside her and started to masturbate under her skirt. She moaned loudly and soon enough Sitara joined her. They were enjoying the sight of Wrench at their mercy, naked. A minute after they began, Marcus entered the room and saw them fingering themselves, so he pulled out his dick and began to stroke it. The girls saw his shamelessness and decided to pull down their skirts and shorts to finger and jack  themselves off better. They put one hand on each person's genitals and helped them masturbate. After 2 minutes of fapping together, they all announced that they were going to cum so they moved away from the couch and kneeled in front of Wrench's body. He was envious that they were going to cum on him. In unison, they all came on top of Wrench, leaving him covered in cum. Some landed on his dick, some on his chest and stomach, some even on his face. He was told to lick what he could and eat it. He followed their orders and realized that the mixtures of cum didn't taste that good. With 15 minutes to go, they still had a lot of time to mess with him. They all pulled up their underwear and pants or whatever they were wearing on their legs and left Wrench alone in the room. He began to struggle as he tried to get out of the restraints but it was pointless. He just lay down on the bed naked for everyone to see with cum all over him.

"We still have 15 minutes and I'm out of ideas for what to do to him," Diane said.

"Look, I know we planned this, but 30 minutes? That's a little too long, even for Wrench. We waited months for this but I don't feel so good about it," Sitara said.

"Girls listen. I fucked him before the date started as planned and I felt bad for him. He asked me for help and I strapped him to a bed. It wasn't part of the plan but it fit perfectly into it. Then I was over it. Let's keep fucking with him. I don't want to cum only twice today," Marcus responded.

"Ok. But whoever says what they want to do first gets to go and do it to Wrench. Let's go back to our anarchist," Diane said.

When they got inside they saw Wrench on the verge of crying on the bed. The cum was still all over him but some of it had dried up. 

"Oh my Wrench are you ok?" Sitara asked.

"Fuck no! I've been forced naked twice today. Maybe even thrice. For you guys and for Marcus a separate time. You've been playing with me the whole day so far. I can't even jack myself off. I've never been in this position before. The submissive one," he answered back at them.

He lay his head on the pillow as his friends took in what he just said. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his cock and start stroking it. It was Diane who started to jack him off. He moaned in delight as Sitara and Marcus stripped together in the background. Soon, Marcus and Sitara were nude, much like Wrench so he could cum faster. After 3 minutes of Marcus and Sitara fucking each other for Wrench's pleasure and Diane stroking his cock, he finally came. Diane dodged it and the cum landed on Marcus and Sitara.

"Sitara I think that we should have Wrench taste us up close," said Marcus.  
He moved towards Wrench and let him lick and suck on his cock. Marcus' dick barely fit into Wrench's mouth. Wrench could barely move as his wrists were still cuffed to the bed post. Sitara decided to release them, allowing him to move more. He sat up and made Marcus kneel so he can give him a blowjob. The girls just watched them, eagerly waiting for their turn. Wrench was licking Marcus' member as he deepthroated him. He could barely breathe but he was enjoying it. 

Soon, Marcus murmured that he was going to cum, and just before he could move his shaft away, Wrench grabbed him and made him continue what they were doing. He wanted a complete taste of his cum. After a few seconds of Wrench bobbing his head tasting the precum, Marcus came inside of his mouth, letting out a large moan that the girls were envious. Wrench took a while to gulp down all the semen Marcus had. Then it was his turn to play with the girls.

"Hey Sitara can you strip Diane for me and masturbate? Thanks!" Wrench said without a care as to what their answer was.

Sitara lifted Diane's shirt up exposing her bra. Then she pulled her skirt down and left her in her underwear. She then pulled down Diane's panties and bit her bra off. Remembering that his hands were free, Wrench began to jack off at the sight of everyone naked, or near naked. He was so focused on fapping that when he looked back at them, they were in only their bras. He saw their pussies and he asked them to masturbate. They complied with his request and when they came, Wrench did soon after. Everyone lied down on the big bed. All nude.

"Hey guys can you unshackle my legs?" Wrench asked.

"Nope. Time is up and that means we can't do anything to you anymore," Marcus said.

"What? No you can't do this. Marcus you do this to me this afternoon you can't do it again. Marcus you bastard!"

"I'll do it. You are my date after all," Diane said as she unshackled Wrench's legs. She kissed him on the lips passionately before leaving the room.

"Somebody has a girlfriend," Sitara said while changing back into her clothes.

"Hey, I don't know yet. I'm not sure there's a spark. I still like her though. Even if she saw me naked."

"Hey, just cause you see each other naked before you officially kiss doesn't mean you're a bad fit. She told me she likes you genuinely," she told him

"She does?" Wrench asked confusingly.

"Of course. She thinks you're a great guy. Come on. Let's go get a drink and go home."

After everyone got dressed, they all drank a beer or two, and left the party at last. But Wrench still didn't know that it was all planned. He will find out soon enough though.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. I'll be doing a sequel and Rainbow Six Siege next.


End file.
